Emotions and Feelings Equal Disaster
by davis32
Summary: Dick Grayson doesn't do relationships, someone always ends up hurt. But when he meets Artemis Crock one night in a club, everything changes. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Emotions and Feelings Equal Disaster

Dick was always good at hooking up with random girls and never getting attached. It was too easy picking out the prettiest girl in the bar, saying some cheesy pickup line he's used millions of times before and getting her to return to his apartment for the night. Then the next morning he made up the excuse of having to work and quickly ushered her out of his apartment. He learned a long time ago to never involve feelings, they made things complicated and someone always ended up with a broken heart.

But everything changed with _her._

The minute he stepped inside the club his eyes were drawn to her. Her long flowing blonde hair, flawless beautiful Asian features, and striking grey eyes, he couldn't help keep his eyes off her. She was with a group of four other girls, but none of them even compared to her. She wore a strapless green dress that went right above her knees with black high heels, showing off her long tan legs. Every time a guy would come up to her to try and dance with her she would swiftly move away from him sending probably one of the most fearsome glares Dick had ever seen at the guys.

Sitting with his back leaning against the bar and a glass of whiskey in his hand Dick continued watching her as she danced with her friends. He didn't try and hide the fact that he was watching her; he wanted her to notice him, to see him staring at her.

Saying something to her friends she headed towards the bar, directly towards him actually. As she got closer he could tell she was checking him out, but he was doing the exact same thing.

Moving right next to him she leaned up against the bar "Five shots of tequila please" she said in the sexiest raspy voice he had ever heard.

"All those for you?" Dick asked taking a drink from his glass.

The girl turned to him still leaning against the counter "Wouldn't you like it if they were" she said smirking. "But as I'm sure you figured out by all your creepy staring I'm here with a group of friends, there for all of us".

Dick smirked "Richard Grayson, it's been a pleasure creepily staring at you" he said putting his hand between them for her to shake.

The blonde women looked at his hand skeptically before tightly grasping it in her own "Artemis Crock. It's nice to have a name for the cops when I tell them I have a stalker".

Dick laughed "Beautiful and a sense of humor".

"You can add not falling for your lines to that list as well" Artemis said with a grin.

"Who said that was a line, I was just stating a fact Miss Crock" Dick said pulling out his wallet and paying the bartender as he set the shots on the bar. "Use the change as more drinks for the lady and her friends".

"Ohh trying to buy my affections now are we?" Artemis said signaling to one of her friends that the drinks were ready.

"It's a possibility, is it working?" Dick asked showing his most charming grin.

Artemis set her hand on his shoulder tilting her head towards his "Keep showing those dimples and then we'll talk" she whispered to him as her friends walked up.

"Who's your friend Artemis?" A girl with black hair and blue eyes asked.

"I wouldn't say friend, more like creepy stalker guy" Artemis said handing out the drinks to her friends.

"You're Dick Grayson, Bruce Wayne's ward" A girl with red hair and blue eyes said.

Dick smiled standing up from the bar stool "Yes I am, and since you clearly know me, who might you ladies be, other than Ms. Crock's friends?".

"I'm Barbara Gordon" the red head said.

"Zatana Zatarra" The black haired girl said.

"I'm Karen Beecher" an African American girl.

"Megan Morse it's nice to meet you" a girl with red hair and amber eyes said.

"And I'm Raquel Ervin" an African American girl with choppy black hair and brown eyes said.

"Well it's lovely to meet you ladies, and I must say all of you look lovely tonight. Cheers" Dick said raising his glass and shooting the rest of his whiskey as the girls all drank their shots of tequila.

"Come on let's get back on the dance floor before the guys get here" Zatanna said grabbing Raquel's hand.

"It was nice meeting you Dick, come on Artemis let's go dance" Megan said as Barbara and Karen followed Zatanna and Raquel.

Artemis turned towards him with a smile "Are you going to sit here and stare at me all night, or are you going to dance with me?" she asked.

Dick smiled "That's a tough choice, staring at you as been the most fun I've had all night".

Leaning closer and lowering her voice to a raspy seductive whisper she said "I can assure you your night will be a lot better if you're out their dancing with me".

Dick raised his eyebrows "So sure are we?"

"Touching is always better then staring, don't you think?" She asked moving her body even closer to his.

"Well if there's touching involved, I'd love to dance with Miss Crock" Dick said smiling at her.

Smirking Artemis grabbed his hand pulling him onto the dance floor where her friends were. Letting go of his hand Artemis turned around so her back was to his front, setting his hands on her waist Dick followed her lead, rocking sensually to the beat of the ear blowing music.

_**Line Break**_

Dick smiled as he set his hand next to Artemis' head on the wall using it to lean closer to her without squishing her completely.

"Where'd you learn to dance like that?" Dick asked looking into her grey eyes.

Artemis shrugged a smile playing on her lips "You sure you really wanna know?"

Dick nodded his head "I think I can handle it".

Grabbing the bottom of his button up shirt Artemis pulled him closer so that their chests were touching, and their faces only inches apart. Her eyes moving between his striking blue ones and his lips as she spoke "High school boyfriend taught me when we would go to clubs" she spoke hoarsely.

"And where's the boyfriends at now?" Dick asked wanting nothing but to press his lips to hers.

"One the dance floor with Megan" Artemis said her eyes moving towards the dance floor where her friends and their boyfriends now danced. Dick followed her eyes looking at the red head with amber eyes, she was now dancing with a guy that was probably a couple years older than he was, he had short black hair, and blue eyes, the guy had to be a football player because the dude was huge.

Looking back at the girl in front of him Dick smiled once again "So no boyfriend then?"

Shaking her head Artemis smiled "What are you going to do about it?"

Smirking Dick moved closer watching as her eyes closed in anticipation, stopping so their lips were barely touching Dick whispered "I'm going to make you completely forget about all ex-boyfriends". Pressing his lips to hers he wrapped one arm around her waist pulling their bodies even closer together as the other went into her hair. Artemis didn't waste any time in kissing back, wrapping her arms around his neck she felt him lift her up off the floor, knowing what he wanted she wrapped her muscular legs around his waist as he pressed her backside roughly into the wall.

_**Line Break**_

She knew her hair was all over the place and that her dress was wrinkled but she didn't care, the only thing that mattered at this point was getting out of this crowded, stuffy club, and home with one Dick Grayson. Looking behind her she saw Dick's hair was also a mess and sticking up all over the place, some of the buttons on his shirt were on done, and he had this permanent smirk on his face, one that she wanted to smack off but also kiss away at the same time.

Tapping Zatanna's shoulder she spoke to her best friend "I'm heading out, I'm not sure when I'll be home, so don't wait up".

Zatanna looked at her ruffled dress and messy hair "Are you going home with that guy?" she asked.

Artemis shrugged "It's been five months since Jack and I broke up, that's a really long time".

"Are you sure about this, you don't even know the guy?" Zatanna asked concerned about her friend.

"Don't worry about it Zee, I'm a big girl I can handle myself" Artemis said.

"Okay but if you're not home by tomorrow morning, I'm calling the cops" Zatanna said.

Artemis laughed pulling her friend into a hug "Don't worry Zee, just have fun with your boy toy and enjoy yourself".

Zatanna laughed "Alright, have fun, and for god sake be careful".

Artemis rolled her eyes, smiling she waved to all the other girls before moving towards Dick who was waiting for her by the door.

"Ready to go?" He asked with that stupid smirk still on his face.

Nodding her head she stepped outside "Where's your car?"

"Their bringing it around now. There it is" Dick said pointing towards a black Maserati.

"That's a nice car" Artemis said as it pulled up in front of them.

Opening the door for her with that same smirk he spoke "I wanted red but they were out".

Rolling her eyes Artemis got in the most expensive car she'd ever been in. Dick paid the men out front before going to the driver's side getting in the car "I hope you don't mind going a little fast, I don't like following the speed limits".

It was Artemis' turn to smirk as she looked at him "I don't mind at all".

"Good" Dick said as he hit the gas pedal leaving a cloud of smoke behind them.

_**Line Break**_

"Ummph" Artemis muffled out as Dick pressed her back against his penthouse door, his lips quickly covering hers before moving to her neck.

"Mmmm, nice pent house" Artemis said hoarsely as his lips started moving towards her cleavage.

"I could give you a tour if you'd like" Dick mumbled as he continued kissing her soft skin.

Running her hands through his hair she spoke "Maybe afterwards. Bedroom. Now" she demanded pulling on his hair so that he'd look up at her.

Smirking he grabbed her thighs lifting her up wrapping her legs around his waist and arms around his neck she smirked "Good you know how to follow directions".

"And now we get to see if you follow directions" Dick said as he moved towards the stairs.

"You sure you can make it all the way up the stairs big boy" Artemis asked smugly.

"I assure you I can make it up more than the stairs" Dick said as he effortlessly climbed up them.

Quickly moving to his bedroom Dick laid her on the king size bed smirking at her again he spoke "How's that for getting up the stairs?"

Finally annoyed with that stupid smirk Artemis wrapped her leg around his waist and one arm around his shoulder, in one swift move she rolled them both over so that she was now straddling his waist "Shut up wonder boy" she said before firmly pressing her lips to his.

_**Line Break**_

Opening her eyes Artemis looked around the large room, somehow she had fallen asleep something she had promised herself she wouldn't do. She told herself that she'd wait until he fell asleep and then quietly sneak out. But she fell asleep, and woke up in a huge empty bed completely naked. Wrapping the sheet around her Artemis sat up looking around the room. Her clothes lay on the floor mixed with Dicks, right as she was getting ready to move from the bed the bathroom door opened revealing a freshly showered Dick Grayson. He didn't have any clothes on, only a red towel wrapped around his waist.

"Morning, how'd you sleep?" Dick asked smiling at her as he stepped into the room.

Not able to help but stare at his muscular defined chest Artemis smiled back "Surprisingly good actually". Once again moving her eyes up and down his body Artemis noticed something that she diffidently didn't notice last night he had different scars on his body, some were long, some short, others looked exactly like bullet holes, and one extremely nasty one went from the middle of his chest around his rib cage and what she guessed to his back.

Noticing that her eyes were slowly getting bigger Dick decided to speak hopefully averting her stare from his scared chest "Sorry, I usually put a shirt on but I forgot to grab one before going in the bathroom".

"What happened to you?" Artemis blurted out.

"It's not something I really like talking about" Dick said.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to be rude it's just shocking" Artemis said as she stood up from the bed wrapping the sheet more firmly around her body.

"No it's fine. Umm if you want to take a shower there's towels already in the bathroom. I can give you some clothes to wear so you don't have to re-wear you dress" Dick said running his hand through his hair, not really sure what he was doing. Usually he told the girl the next morning that he had to be at work and that she needed to leave, barely giving her enough time to get dressed. But with Artemis he wanted her to stay as long as possible even though he actually did have to work today.

"Oh uhh thanks, that would help a lot actually. I have to be at work in a couple hours, and my house is pretty far from here" Artemis said moving towards the bathroom.

Dick smiled "So do I. I'll grab those clothes for you and set them on the counter".

Artemis smiled "Thanks" she said before stepping into the bathroom.

"What am I doing?" Dick muttered as he stepped inside his walk in closet. Once he was dressed and found some clothes that might actually fit her he stepped into the bathroom. "I found some old sweats that have a string so you can tie them, and an old shirt that'll probably be too big for you, I'll set them on the counter" Dick said trying to look anywhere but at the shower where he would be able to see her naked wet body through the clear glass doors.

Opening the shower door so that Dick could clearly see her entire body Artemis smiled "Thank you. I know you already took a shower but I was hoping you could help get my back" Artemis asked.

Before she could even finish her sentence Dick had already taken his shirt off quickly working on his pants. "I'd love to" he said stepping inside the shower with her.

_**Line Break**_

Artemis sat at her desk at Wayne Enterprises writing up her financial report when her phone vibrated on her desk.

"_You can keep the sweats but I'd like my t-shirt back"_ A new text message said.

Frowning Artemis text back **"Who is this?"**

"_Dick Grayson"_ the reply said.

"How the hell did he get my number?" she muttered

"**How did you get my number?"** She texted back.

"_Have dinner with me tonight at seven and I'll tell you"_ Dick replied back.

"**And what if I say no"** Artemis asked not wanting to give in to easily.

"_Then you'll never know how I got your number"_ Dick replied.

Artemis shook her head she could tell the asshole had that stupid smirk on his face **"Are you going to be my stalker now?"** Artemis sent back.

"_Only if you turn me down. So how about that dinner?"_ Dick asked again.

Sighing Artemis texted back **"Fine, I'll have dinner with you tonight, but I expect some answers".**

"_And you'll get them, I'll pick you up at your apartment I'll be there at seven"_ Dick replied back.

"What the hell?" Artemis muttered out loud. "**How the hell do you know where I live?" **Artemis texted back. Putting her phone down she went back to work, but she was constantly checking her phone. Twenty minutes later Dick still hadn't texted her back. Groaning in frustration Artemis shook her head going back to work. Or at least tried to anyways.

**How was it? It just popped into my head one day and I had to get it out. It's an AU story but references to the show a lot. Things will be better explained in later chapters. Hope you enjoy it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Emotions and Feelings Equal Disaster

Artemis looked at herself in the full length mirror, she wore a red strapless dress with black heels, she decided to leave her hair up in a bun instead of wearing it down. She had no idea what she was doing; she didn't plan on going on a date with this guy. She didn't want another relationship right now; she just wanted to have some fun. But she really was interested in knowing how he managed to get her number.

**Knock Knock**

Sighing Artemis grabbed her purse off her nightstand table before moving towards the door. Dick Grayson stood in her doorway leaning against the frame wearing grey dress slacks, with a black button up shirt, his hair looked like he had just run his hand through it messing it up. And of course he had that infuriating smirk on his face.

"You look beautiful" he said.

"You don't look too bad yourself Grayson" Artemis said matching him with her own smirk.

"Thank you. So we've got two choices, Italian or Greek?" Dick asked standing up to his true height.

"Italian sounds pretty good right now" Artemis said as she stepped out of her apartment closing the door behind her.

"Italian it is then" Dick said setting his hand on her lower back as they walked to the elevator.

"So how exactly did you manage to get my phone number, and my address?" Artemis asked as they stood in the elevator.

Dick smirked wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her into his chest "If I told you before dinner I'd have to kill you".

Artemis looked up into his eyes "I'd love to see you try Grayson".

Dick laughed "I'll tell once we get to the restaurant how about that Miss Crock?"

"I guess that'll work, but what do I get for waiting so long for my answers?" Artemis asked.

Dick leaned his head down lightly brushing his lips over hers "You'll get a repeat of last night".

"Is that all because I could think of so many better things" Artemis said with a smirk.

"You wound me Miss Crock, but I know you enjoyed last night. And I can assure you you'll enjoy tonight just as much" Dick said.

"We'll see Grayson" Artemis said as the elevator door opened up "Let's go, I'm starving" she said moving towards the front doors of her apartment building.

Once in the car that Artemis was truly in love with she decided to ask the question she's wanted to know since he texted her earlier that day. "Is this a date?" she blurted out.

Dick turned his head to look at her "Do you want it to be?" he asked simply.

"I just got out of a long time relationship, I don't want anything serious. I'm looking to have some fun" Artemis said hoping things didn't get to awkward.

Dick smiled "Thank god, because I'm diffidently not looking for a relationship".

"Good, so what do you say about dinner and then my place for the night" Artemis asked.

"Sounds good to me. So is this going to be like friends with benefits type of thing?" Dick asked honestly wanting to know the answer.

Artemis shrugged "I guess we could call it that".

"This sounds like a beautiful friendship forming" Dick said with laugh.

_**Line Break**_

"Okay so were officially having dinner at a restaurant, now tell me how you got my number and my address?" Artemis said as the waiter left with orders.

Dick smiled "It wasn't hard, I just googled you, found out you work for Wayne Enterprises. Which happens to be my adoptive fathers company, so I can easily access employee's information, I found your phone number and your address, along with some other information".

"You looked into my private information at work?" Artemis asked shocked.

Dick shrugged "I needed your number, I want my clothes back. And I really wanted to have dinner with you tonight".

"So you really are a creepy stalker?" Artemis asked over the shock, and more interested in teasing him.

"Well if I was, I'd have to arrest myself" Dick said.

"What do you mean?" Artemis asked.

"I'm a cop, a detective actually for Gotham PD" Dick said taking a sip of his wine.

"Your Bruce Wayne's son and you're a freaking cop. How the hell do you afford that penthouse, and that car?" Artemis practically yelled out.

"Bruce set up a very large trust fund for me when he first adopted me, I didn't get it until I turned twenty one, so I bought the penthouse. The car was a gift when I graduated from the Police academy" Dick said "I like getting stuff on my own but I couldn't tell him no thanks when he showed up with a Maserati at my graduation. I've only used the trust fund to by the penthouse; the rest is still sitting in my bank account".

"So you're a filthy rich cop, who likes a simple life, wow. Doesn't this break some kind of ethical code though, I mean sleeping with my bosses son" Artemis said the question just kind of blurting out.

"What Bruce doesn't know won't hurt him. Besides I've slept with plenty of his employees, and it never affected anything" Dick said as their food arrived.

"How old are you?" Artemis asked truly curious, she couldn't tell if he was younger or at least the same age as her.

"I'm twenty two, which yes makes me two years younger than your twenty four. Is that going to be a problem for you?" Dick asked with that stupid smirk.

"No it won't be a problem for me, were both adults" Artemis said "Let me guess, this is some kind of kinky dream come true for you, sleeping with an older women".

Dick laughed "Trust me I've already slept with an older woman. This is me sleeping with a hot blonde".

"Really now hot blonde that's what you're going to call me" Artemis said slightly amused.

Dick nodded his head "Yes, hot blonde, with an attitude".

"You keep talking like that and you won't be getting anything from me tonight Grayson" Artemis said with a stern look.

Dick laughed "Alright I won't say it again, at least not to you. So what do you say we skip out on desert and head back to your place? I'm working a double tomorrow and have to be there at six".

"Oh making me skip desert are we, and what if I say no" Artemis said.

"Then tonight will have to be very quick, because working a double shift with barely any sleep is awful" Dick said.

"Alright, I'll skip out on desert but you owe me Grayson" Artemis said as she stood up from the table.

Dick smiled setting his hand on her lower back "Don't worry I will in more ways than one".

_**Line Break**_

The next morning Artemis woke up completely alone once again, turning her head she saw that it was five am. Sitting up she saw Dick in nothing but his boxers as he pulled on his pants.

Hearing her movements Dick turned towards her once again giving her full display of his scarred chest "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you" he said smiling at her.

Artemis shook her head "It's alright, I needed to get up soon anyways, I have to go into the office early actually".

"Mmmm, well I would love to stay and have a shower with you but it's my turn to get coffee today, so I have to get going" Dick said picking up his shirt and putting it on.

"Going to work doing the walk of shame" Artemis said smiling at him.

Dick smiled "I have extra clothes at work, I'll change into those".

"Well have fun, call me when you get off, maybe we can have some more fun" Artemis said with a smirk.

"Trust me I will. See you soon Miss Crock" Dick said as he stepped out of her bedroom and walked towards the front door.

"Later Grayson" Artemis called out right before she heard her front door close.

_**Line Break**_

Pulling into the parking lot behind the Police station Dick knew he had gotten there after Wally, his partner. Which meant he was up to annoying questions, and ridicule for wearing clothes that he obviously wore out on a date the night before. Grabbing his duffle bag from the back seat Dick got out of the car with two coffees and bagels in hand.

"Why are you wearing dress clothes?" Wallace West asked as he walked into the third floor, the detective floor.

"I didn't make it home last night" Dick said as he sat the coffee and bagels down on their desks that were pushed together facing each other.

"Oh, so you met a girl at a club last night, slept with her, and then left in the morning before she even woke up" Wally said, explaining exactly what he usually does, but what he didn't do with Artemis, both times he's slept with her.

"If you must know she was awake when I left, both times actually" Dick said sitting down to eat his bagel before taking a shower and changing his clothes in the locker room.

Wally frowned obviously confused "What do you mean both times? You only hook up with a girl once".

"Well this time is different, I meet her at a club Sunday night, she came back to my place, we hooked up again in my shower and then I took her out to dinner last night and stayed at her place, which is why I'm wearing dress clothes" Dick explained.

"You…..you actually went on a date?" Wally asked shocked.

"Neither one of us are calling it a date, we deiced were calling it friends with benefits" Dick said as he finished his bagel standing up from the desk and grabbing his duffel bag.

Wally didn't try to follow him; he just sat at her desk completely confused. Dick never slept with the same girl twice. Obviously this girl had managed to get his attention in some way, something that hadn't happened since high school.

Twenty minutes later Dick came back from the locker room wearing dark blue jeans with black boots, and a black shirt with his normal black leather jacket.

"You ready to go bust some bad guys?" Dick asked as he clipped his badge to his belt and put his gun in the holster underneath his jacket.

"Yeah let's go bust some bad guys" Wally said standing up, figuring he'd question him further in the car.

_**Line Break**_

Artemis was in the middle of a meeting with all of the main heads of Wayne Enterprises including Bruce Wayne himself, and Lucius Fox the CEO was there, Artemis was there because her boss would be leaving on maternity leave in a couple months and Artemis was training to fill in her shoes as the Financial Department CEO.

They were in the middle of talking about buying another shipping company on the West coast when one of the interns' knocked on the door stepping inside.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I have a delivery for Miss Crock" he said walking towards her spot at the table. With everyone looking at her Artemis could feel her face warming up in embarrassment.

"You could have set it on my desk, instead of interrupting our meeting" Artemis said annoyed with all the attention.

"The man said I had to deliver it to you personally, he was quite intimidating" The intern said looking at the floor.

"It's fine, just leave the delivery for Miss Crock, so we can continue on with our meeting" Bruce said sternly.

Nodding his head the intern set the package in front of Artemis before practically running out of the room.

"Now that, that is over let's continue" Bruce said efficiently going back to the meeting. Artemis could tell her face was still bright red, all she wanted to do was pummel the intern and whoever sent this damn package. Pushing the small box to the side Artemis went back to her notes focusing on the meeting.

After the meeting Artemis was gathering all of her files and paperwork stacking the box on top of them as she stood up. As she left the room she didn't notice the odd look Bruce Wayne was giving her. Once she was in her office she shut the door moving towards the desk. Sitting down in the chair she opened the box to see a piece of Tiramisu, the exact desert she was going to get after dinner last night at the Italia restaurant. Tapped to the inside of the box was a note.

"_Hopefully this and last night, means my debts are paid off.  
Dick"_

Smiling she pulled out her cell phone quickly typing a text **"The desert was very nice of you, but you caused me a little embarrassment by forcing the intern to bring it to me no matter what"**.

Sitting her phone on her desk she walked to the break room grabbing a cup of coffee and a spoon to eat her tiramisu. When she got back to her office, she saw a new text.

"_Did he interrupt something?"_ Dick replied back.

"**Yes a very important meeting with all of the heads of Wayne Enterprises including your father"** Artemis text back as she took a bit of the desert, her eyes closing in delight from the food.

"_I'm sorry I didn't realize you'd be in an important meeting. Does this mean I'm in trouble"_ Dick asked.

Laughing Artemis texted back **"No as long as you come straight to my house when you get off tomorrow night"**.

"_I think I can handle that. See you then"_ Dick replied.

Artemis just shook her head finishing her desert.


	3. Chapter 3

Emotions and Feelings Equal Disaster

Detective Grayson sat at his desk looking at police reports and arrests of small time drug dealers. He knew getting them off the street would benefit a lot of people in the rougher parts of Gotham but he also knew for every one they put away five more would pop up in his place. What he was really after was the crime boss of it all, the one who ordered the hits on innocent people and their families, the person who no one knew but everyone feared.

"Hey, one of the dealers we've been watching Ross, just got arrested for public assault on his girlfriend, assaulting a police officer, and possession. He's on his way here as we speak" Wally said sitting down at his own desk.

Dick leaned back in his chair "Think we can get him to talk".

Wally shrugged "It's worth a shot, he's gonna be here a while before they process him, might as well make our night a little interesting".

"Sounds good to me" Dick said as his phone dinged from a new text message.

Pulling out his phone he showed a slight smile seeing it was from Artemis **"You sure you cant sneak away for a couple hours of fun?"**

"_I would love to, I really would but I can't, I've got a suspect coming in for questioning soon" _Dick replied back.

"Okay seriously who have you been texting all day that is making you smile, like actually smile?" Wally asked.

"Dirty texts, you wanna see" Dick said knowing that would throw Wally off.

Wally shock his head a look of disgust on his face "Never mind I don't want to know".

Dick smirked looking at Artemis' reply _"Your no fun Grayson. I guess I'll go to sleep then. Night Grayson"._

"_**Don't worry I'm sure I'll pleasure you in your dreams, Night Crock"**_ Dick replied back putting his phone back in his pocket as Wally got the call saying their suspect was now in a holding cell.

"Alright you wanna do it like we normally do or switch it up?" Wally asked.

"Normal way sounds good. You get the suspect and bring him to the interrogation room, where I'll pounce on him" Dick said as they walked towards the elevator.

Wally nodded his head "Alright I'll see in you there" he said going towards the holding cells, as Dick went the other way towards the interrogation room.

Dick sat in the integration room with his feet up on the table and a cup of coffee in his hands. Looking at his watch he knew Wally should be pushing Ross through the door any minute now.

"Shut up and get in there" Wally said opening the door and pushing a Caucasian male with blonde hair and blue eyes into the room.

Dick didn't remove his feet from the table as he eyed the suspect "Take a seat Ross, we've got a couple questions for you?"

"And what if I don't wanna answer?" Ross asked taking the seat across the table, as Wally leaned up against the wall.

"Then we'll stay here all night until you wanna answer" Dick said "But first well start with introductions. I'm Detective Grayson, and my partner over there is Detective West".

"What, am I supposed to be scared of you two?" Ross asked.

Dick smirked setting his coffee on the table "I don't know you tell me" he said wiping out his gun and pressing it to the guys temple.

With eye's wide Ross looked over at Wally "Aren't you going to do something?" he asked his voice an octave higher.

"Naw that takes all the fun out of it" Wally said with a smirk.

"Either you answer my questions or I shot you. Believe me I'm not scared to shoot you" Dick said "Who are you working for?"

"You shoot me and you lose your job" Ross said trying to sound like he wasn't scared.

"You may think so, but I have my resources, I can make it look one of your drug dealer buddies killed you to keep you from talking. It wouldn't be that hard actually" Dick said roughly "Now answer my question. Who are you working for?" Dick asked again pressing the gun harder into Ross's forehead.

"I don't know his name, I've never meet him. I get all the drugs from someone else" Ross said panicky.

"I need names Ross?" Dick said.

"I don't know his actual name, but he goes by Sportsmaster, I get drugs from him every two weeks" Ross said.

"Who's his boss?" Wally asked stepping away from the wall "You help us; we can help you, make sure you don't spend the rest of your life in prison".

"I don't know if it's his real name or not, but he goes by Ra's al Ghul. I've heard Sportsmaster say his name on the phone. But I've never actually meet him" Ross said looking between the two detectives.

Dick pulled the gun away from his head putting it back in his holster, "It was smart of you to help us Ross. We'll leave you to be processed" Dick said leaving the room.

"Wait, you said you would help me" Ross yelled.

"And we will, but that won't be tonight" Dick said leaving the room.

_**Line Break**_

**Knock Knock**

Artemis groaned she had just gotten comfortable on her couch, watching some crappy TV movie with a glass of wine. Setting the glass down she stood up walking to the front door.

"Zatanna what are you doing here?" Artemis asked her best friend.

"I hadn't heard from you since Sunday when you left with that guy, I wanted to check on you" Zatanna said stepping into the apartment.

Artemis rolled her eyes "As you can see I'm fine" she said shutting the door and moving back towards the couch.

"Yes I see that. Now tell me everything" Zatanna said pouring herself a glass of wine.

Artemis shook her head "We went back to his apartment, I woke up the next morning took a shower with him and then left for work. He managed to get my number and convinced me to go to dinner with him last night, afterwards we came back here. He had to get to work early so he left, and that's about it" Artemis said.

"So where does this leave you two?" Zatanna asked.

"We talked about it, neither of us want a serious relationship. We're calling it friends with benefits" Artemis said drinking her wine.

"Are you serious?" Zatanna practically yelled.

Artemis nodded her head not saying anything. Zatanna shook her head a smile on her face "So how was it?"

Artemis laughed "Honestly the best sex I've ever had. No one I've ever been with compares to him".

"Wow, that's some pretty heavy stuff" Zatanna said "I can't believe your actually doing the friends with benefits thing, it's crazy. You realize that it never actually works right, someone always ends up felling something" she said knowingly.

"He may be attractive and really good in bed, but he's diffidently not relationship material. You don't have to worry about me Zee, I'm a big girl I can handle myself" Artemis said "Now shut up and watch this crappy movie with me" Artemis said resting her legs on the coffee table.

"You're my best friend Artemis of course I'm going to worry about you, but I won't say anything. You got any chocolate, I could kill for some chocolate" Zatanna said getting up and raiding through Artemis' cupboards.

_**Line Break**_

"I'm gonna get some sleep while I can. Try and get some rest man" Wally said standing up from his desk.

Dick rubbed his hand across his face trying to get rid of the exhaustion; he'd spent the last two hours, searching for anything under the names Sportsmaster and Ra's al Ghul. "I'll try" Dick mumbled as he pulled up another file. Finally it being something about Ra's al Ghul, reading the file Dick knew this case just got a whole lot harder and a lot more dangerous. Sighing he banged his head on his desk completely overwhelmed.

"Dick, Dick wake up" Someone said shaking his shoulder.

Groaning Dick lifted his stiff neck "What's going on?"

"You feel asleep at your desk" Wally said slightly amused.

Dick sat up straightening his back and stretching his arms "I got caught up, I was looking up this Sportsmaster and Ra's al Ghul. Sportsmaster is harder to find for some reason. But this Ra's guy he's an old time crime boss, this whole thing just went for difficult to insanely difficult" Dick said looking at his best friend.

"I know I read the files before I woke you up. Look let's just go out and get some coffee and breakfast, I'm starving and could really use some coffee right now. We can figure things out then" Wally said.

Dick sighed "Yeah okay that sounds good" he said standing up and stretching again.

"Good because I'm starving" Wally said grabbing his jacket.

"When aren't you starving?" Dick joked.

At the little dinner a couple blocks from the station Dick and Wally sat at the bar drinking their coffees.

"So are you ever going to tell me who this girl is?" Wally asked.

Dick rolled his eyes wondering when this conversation would come up again "I guess. She's a smoking hot blonde, but she's not stupid, she's actually really intelligent, and makes me work for everything, she's funny, sarcastic, and nothing like any other girl I've meet. She actually works as Assistant Financial Advisor as Wayne Enterprises".

"Then why don't you try an actual relationship with this girl, instead of this stupid friend with benefits thing?" Wally asked.

"You know I don't do relationships Wally, and she made it pretty clear that she wasn't looking for one either" Dick said as their food arrived.

"I.." But before Wally could finish someone busted into the dinner.

"Everyone put your hands up" A guy in a ski mask yelled aiming a gun at everyone in the room as another guy in a ski mask came in following after him with a gun in his hand as well.

Dick followed their orders putting his hands in the air, Wally doing the same. Walking behind the counter the second guy grabbed the waitress roughly yanking her towards the cash register "Open it, and put everything in the bag" he said pressing the gun into the back of her head. With tears in her eyes the waitress did as he said. "Now take me to the back, I know you have a safe in there" he said pushing her forward.

Nodding at Wally they both pulled out their guns each of them aiming at one of the two guys "Police put your hands up" they both yelled.

"Shit" the first guy yelled dropping the gun and bolting for the door, but Wally tackled him pinning him to the ground.

The guy behind the counter shoved the waitress out of the way bolting for the kitchen where a back door was. "Damn it" Dick cursed as he took off the guy knowing he wouldn't be able to get a clean shot while the guy was inside the restaurant. Chasing the guy through the alleyway, Dick jumped up onto a dumpster using it to help him leap into the air tackling the guy to the ground.

"What the hell man" the guy said as Dick pressed his knee into his back. "I think you broke my nose".

"You try and run and I tackle your dumb ass into the ground" Dick gritted out trying to ignore the throbbing in his knee, from when it hit the concrete ground.

"Your under arrest, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do may be used against you in the court of law, you have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you. Now get your sorry ass up" Dick said pulling on the guys arm, and dragging him to the front of the dinner where two police squad cars were just pulling up.

"Let me guess, you tackled him?" Wally said as he looked at his friend.

"The dumb ass tried to run, of course I tackled him" Dick said as he pushed the guy into the car.

"Yeah well, it looks like you broke his nose. Along with creating a gash in you chin and a limp in your walk" Wally said with a smirk.

Dick lifted his hand to his chin wincing at the contact, pulling his hand away he saw the blood sighing he leaned against the wall "It's going to need stitches isn't it?" he asked.

Wally nodded his head "Yup, Dickie boys favorite thing".

_**Line Break**_

After getting the cut on his chin cleaned and stitched with ten stitches, and the suspect's nose was put back in place, Dick and Wally returned to the station getting back to work on finding out more information about Ra's and Sportsmaster.

Three hours later and still nothing Wally decided to go home. Dick originally wasn't going to leave but when he got a text from Artemis saying she picked up Chinese food, and had a full bottle of wine at her apartment, along with a dirty picture. He quickly packed up his stuff and threw all the files into his desk, leaving the station in an awkward limping run.

But if he would have looked at the top file on his desk before throwing it in his drawer, he would have seen some very important information concerning Sportsmaster and who he really was.


	4. Chapter 4

Emotions and Feelings Equal Disaster

"What the hell happened to you?" Artemis blurted out as she opened her door revealing a bruised Dick Grayson.

"Nice to see you to Crock" Dick said smiling at her.

"Sorry, but you look like crap" Artemis said as she moved to the side letting Dick into her apartment.

"I had a rough night, morning didn't get much better when some idiots tried to rob a diner my partner and I were at" Dick said as he took off his jacket, following Artemis into the kitchen.

"So who looks worse you or him?" Artemis asked opening the bottle of wine.

"Diffidently him, gotten a broken nose when his face hit the ground after I tackled him" Dick said gratefully taking the glass from her.

"Well I must say, you look pretty sexy with stitches on your face. Is that why you have so many scars on your chest?" Artemis asked finally getting the courage to ask him why he has so many scars.

Dick didn't seem fazed by the question all though he wouldn't look her in the eye "Partly because of my job yes" Dick said "So where's this Chinese food, I haven't eaten since breakfast, I'm starving".

Pushing the urge to question him further to the back of her mind Artemis grabbed the bag of Chinese food out of the microwave "Hope you like sweet and sour chicken, vegetable egg rolls, and pork friend rice".

Dick grinned "I'm a guy I eat pretty much anything. Except meatloaf, meatloaf bad".

Artemis grabbed plates and forks as Dick opened all the containers "Where'd you get this from it smells amazing?" Dick asked.

"It's this tiny little whole in the wall a couple blocks from here. It's amazing" Artemis said as she made her plate.

"So, what exactly did the intern interrupt yesterday?" Dick asked as they sat down on the couch.

"I was in a meeting with all of the CEO's of the company along with Bruce Wayne, I'm training with my boss in order to take over her job while she's on maternity leave, it was completely embarrassing, the intern didn't leave until Bruce practically ordered him out" Artemis said kicking him in the leg "The desert was amazing though. What exactly did you tell him in order to interrupt like that?"

Dick laughed "I told him I was a cop and I could make his life very difficult, as well as the fact that I'm Bruce's son, and could easily get him kicked out of the internship program".

"Oh my god, that's awful, no wonder he was so panicked and pale looking" Artemis said with a laugh.

"I can be very persuasive when I want to be" Dick said with that stupid smirk.

"So, I got the dinner, what's for desert?" Artemis asked.

Moving closer to her Dick pushed a strand of hair out of her face "I've got a few ideas" he said kissing her on the mouth before moving his lips to her neck.

Artemis sighed running her hands through his hair. Dick was slowly moving his hands down her sides when her phone started going off. "You need to get that?" Dick asked as he moved his lips back to hers, his hands finally going where she wanted them to be.

Arching into him Artemis broke the kiss "Ignore it" she said grabbing a fist of his hair and pulling him back to her lips.

**Ring….Ring**

Dick pulled away to look at her, he went to speak but Artemis cut him off "Don't you dare stop Grayson, just ignore the damn thing".

"Bossy, bossy" Dick said before kissing her again.

**Ring….Ring**

"I swear to god I'm going to kill whoever's calling" Artemis said shoving Dick off of her, and stomping into the kitchen where her phone sat on the counter "What?" she alsmot yelled into the phone.

Dick couldn't hear who was talking but whoever it was made Artemis' eyes widen and her mouth open in shock "Why are you calling me?" she asked shakily.

Whatever the person had to say Artemis obviously didn't like because her lips turned into a hard line and her eyes filled with anger "I don't really care, I'm not helping. It doesn't matter who I am, I'm not helping you" she said hanging up the phone and slamming it on the counter. Putting both hands on the counter Artemis bowed her head trying to calm her anger.

Not saying anything Dick stood up going behind her setting his hands on her hips he turned her around to face him. Not letting her say anything he firmly pressed his lips onto hers, lifting her up onto the counter Dick moved to her neck "Whatever it is forget about it" he mumbled against her skin.

Running her hands through his hair she spoke "Okay".

_**Line Break**_

Dick was soundly sleeping with one arm around Artemis' waist and the other underneath her head. When all of a sudden he heard the sound of a window creaking open, head popping up from the pillow he trained his eyes and ears to focus on what was going on in the apartment. He couldn't see anything but he could hear the window opening all the way, and heavy feet stepping inside. As gently as he could Dick pulled himself away from Artemis slipping on his pants, standing up he grabbed the gun hanging in the holster off the arm chair.

With his gun at the ready Dick quietly stepped into the hallway. Looking around the corner he saw a burly man standing in the middle of the living room, from the lights outside he could tell the man had short blonde hair. Stepping out into the open Dick aimed his gun at the guy.

"Police, put your hands in the air" Dick said deeply turning the safety off of the gun.

The guy put his hands in the air slowly turning around "I'm not a robber, this is my daughters apartment" he said with a smirk on his face "Now put the gun down before I make you put it down boy".

Dick kept the gun aimed at him "First time I've heard that, but that doesn't mean I believe you. I've taken down guys bigger and a lot scarier than you, I won't be putting the gun down, and what kind of father breaks into his daughter's apartment through the window?" Dick said, but before he could actually arrest the guy, someone spoke from behind him.

"My father would be the idiot who breaks into his daughter's apartment through the window" Artemis said from the hallway, her arms crossed and a deadly glare on her face "You can put the gun down Dick, he won't be stupid enough to try anything here".

Dick looked between the two people, he could obviously see the family resemblance, but he could also tell Artemis got her slight Asian features most likely from her mother. Putting the safety back on Dick slipped the gun in the back of his pants. Crossing his arms over his naked chest Dick sat down on one of the bar stools, refusing to leave Artemis in the same room with an obvious psychopath.

"What the hell are you doing here dad? I told you on the phone I wanted nothing to do with whatever the hell is going on" Artemis said.

"What am I doing, what the hell are you doing with a freaking cop?" Her father said angrily pointing at Dick, who just smirked at him.

"What I'm doing with him is none of your business; I've made that pretty clear since I turned eighteen and got the hell away from you" Artemis said her voice raising. Dick knew if they got any louder her neighbors would be calling the cops, which wouldn't end to well for anyone in the room.

"I don't care how old you are little girl, you'll always be my daughter, and you'll always be a Crock. Just because Jade married that stupid Harper doesn't mean I can't control her and you, you're my daughters, and if I want you in the family business you will be" Her farther said.

"I'm twenty four; you have no say in what I do. I like what I do for a living, and as you can see I'm doing pretty well for myself. While you still live in Gotham North, in that shit whole of an apartment" Artemis said her face getting redder.

Her father stepped towards her looking like he was going to hit her, but Dick reacted quickly stepping between the two. "I don't want to get in between family matters but I think it's time for you to leave. Obviously Artemis doesn't want you here, or to be a part of whatever the hell it is you're doing".

"And who the hell do you think you are to step between me and my daughter?" Her father said stepping closer to Dick.

"He's right, I don't want you here, you need to leave" Artemis said from behind Dick.

Her father glared at both of them before finally stomping towards the door "This isn't over little girl" he said before slamming the door shut. The minute the door shut Artemis turned to the wall punching it with every amount of anger she had in her, creating a pretty impressive whole in the wall.

Dick didn't say anything as he moved to her freezer getting the ice trays out to make an ice pack. Gently pushing her onto the bar stool he set the ice pack on her hand "Wanna talk about it?" he asked gently.

Artemis laughed harshly "What's there to say, I had a horrible child hood. Mom got put in prison when I was really young, and I was raised by my psychopath father. He tried to get my sister and I in the family business, my sister did for a little while and then she meet a guy named Roy, and ended up going straight. I was never interested in being a criminal, so when I turned eighteen I ran to California got accepted into Stanford, immediately after graduation I got hired at Wayne Enterprises, I didn't want to return to Gotham, but I couldn't pass up the opportunity. Ever since I came back he's been showing up every six months trying to talk me into doing something with what he calls the family business. I need a drink" Artemis said standing up and grabbing the unfinished bottle of wine.

"And I thought my childhood sucked. Is he the one who called earlier?" Dick asked.

Artemis nodded her head "He always calls first; I knew he was going to show up at some point tonight. I tried to stay awake but I fell asleep and you heard him brake in first. I have to admit it was probably the best thing I've ever seen, seeing someone hold my dad at gun point and threaten to arrest him. It was pretty sexy, especially without the shirt" Artemis said standing between his legs and running her hand along the scar that went from the middle of his chest around his ribcage and from what she found out to the middle of his back, for some reason she found herself doing that a lot whenever his shirt was off.

Dick shuddered underneath her touch "I was just doing what I was taught. Although it was pretty sexy seeing you punch a hole in the wall" he said resting his hands on her waist and pulling her into him.

"We should go back to your place tomorrow night, just in case he tries showing up again" Artemis said as she continued running her hand along his scar.

"We can do that, I should get off around eight, we can meet there" Dick said looking up into her grey eyes.

"What kind of schedule do you have?" Artemis asked.

"I'm a detective it's very unpredictable, I usually work four twelve hour shifts and then have four days off, but my schedule just got really hectic, we just took up a pretty hefty case, so it's kind of unpredictable right now. I could get called in at any time" Dick said.

Artemis shook her head "I don't envy your life choice. But I think we should make this night a little better by returning to the bedroom" she said with a smirk.

Dick smiled quickly picking Artemis up bridal style and taking her back to the bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Feelings and Emotions Equal Disaster

**Two Months Later**

It had been two monthssince Artemis and Dick had met and begun their friends with benefits deal. Things were starting to get more serious between the two; Dick never went to clubs, only going to the bar with Wally on occasion after work. If Dick wasn't working at night, they were always together, either at his apartment or hers, having dinner and getting to know each other, more than in a physical way. The two had grown to care for each other, but neither would admit it refusing to believe they actually cared for each other.

Artemis father Lawrence as Dick eventually learned had made more of an occurrence in Artemis' life, along with her sister's life. Instead of showing up every couple of months he was making a weekly occurrence, breaking into Artemis apartment whether she was there or not. Being a naturally curious person Dick did some research on Lawrence Crock, finding out that he was once married to Paula Crock, the two were known for robbing in Gotham and Bludhaven, but when a rob had gone wrong Paula ended up getting hurt resulting in her being paralyzed and sent to jail, Paula took all of the blame for the robberies. After Paula was sent to jail there really wasn't much on the man except for a couple of DUI's throughout the years. Obviously the family business was illegal, but Dick wasn't sure want kind of illegal, and Artemis wasn't up for sharing any information, if she knew any.

Dick was currently standing in his kitchen making dinner for himself and Artmeis, he had the day off so he said he would make dinner and she could come over after work. He was in the middle of stirring the sauce when his doorbell wrong. Thinking it was Artemis he quickly moved towards the door, but the person on the either side diffidently was Artemis.

"Tim what are you doing here?" Dick asked his younger brother.

"I need a favor" Tim said as Dick's youngest brother Damian stepped out from behind Tim's back.

"I've got plans tonight Tim, I can't watch Damian for you" Dick said as the two boys walked into the apartment.

"Please Dick, Cassie's parents are in town and she wants to have dinner with them tonight, and of course they want me to be along. Believe me I don't want to go but I'll never hear the end of it from Cassie if I don't. I'll do whatever you want" Tim said pleadingly, as Damian walked straight to the couch getting the Xbox set up.

Dick sighed running his hands through his hair "Fine I'll watch him for the night, but you have to pick him up early, I have to work tomorrow".

Tim smiled "That's fine I can do that. Thanks so much Dick, you just save me from getting an ear full and denied special benefits".

Dick rolled his eyes going back into the kitchen "You owe me big time Tim".

"I know. What are you cooking it smells awesome" Tim asked.

"Alfred's famous spaghetti recipe with salad and French break" Dick said.

"Oh my god that sounds awesome right now. Wait why are you making dinner?" Tim asked. "You don't cook".

"Obviously I do cook, and if you must know I have company coming over" Dick said pulling a bottle of wine off the rack along with two glasses.

"Company, you don't do company that comes over for dinner" Tim said completely shocked.

"As a matter of fact I do. I have been for a while now. Shouldn't you get going?" Dick asked.

"I probably should, but don't think this conversation is over" Tim said standing up "I want to know whatever the hell is going on with you".

Dick pushed his brother towards the door "Okay whatever man, just get out of here before you get in trouble with Cassie".

Tim shook his head leaving the apartment. Dick shut the door before moving towards the couch sitting down next to Damian. "How's it going Damian?" Dick asked.

Damian shrugged "Alright I guess, so who exactly is coming over?".

"A friend of mine, her name's Artemis. How's football going?" Dick asked.

"Good, I scored the winning touchdown at our game last weekend" Damian said actually smiling.

Dick smiled ruffling the younger boys hair "That's awesome little man; I wish I could have been there. But I have this Saturday off, you have a game then?"

Damian nodded his head "Yup, it's a home game, are you really going to come?"

Dick nodded his head "Of course I am, I wouldn't miss it for anything".

Damian smiled "Maybe we can go to our favorite pizza place afterwards".

Dick laughed "I think that can be arranged little man" he said right before someone knocked on the door. Dick stood up playfully pushing Damian over on the couch, causing Damian to throw a pillow at him, hitting Dick in the back of the head.

Opening the door laughing Dick looked at Artemis "Hey".

Artemis smiled "What's got you laughing?" she asked stepping inside the apartment.

"That would be me" Damian said from the couch sitting on his knees looking at the two adults.

Dick smiled "Artemis this is my little brother Damian, Damian this is my friend Artemis" he said.

Artemis seemed a little shock to see the younger boy but smiled anyways "It's nice to meet you Damian".

"It's nice to meet you as well Artemis" Damian said "You're very pretty".

Artemis laughed "Thank you, you're pretty handsome yourself".

Dick rolled his eyes "Go upstairs and wash your hands, dinner's going to be ready soon".

Dick and Artemis watched as he ran up the stairs "I'm sorry, it was extremely last minute. Tim was supposed to watch him but he had something come up".

Artemis smiled stepping closer to Dick to lightly kiss him on the lips "It's alright, I don't mind".

"Really because this means we can't do anything tonight, he's a really light sleeper" Dick said shocked.

"It's alright, I was just looking forward to dinner anyways" Artemis said "What are you making?" she asked.

"Spaghetti, with salad and French bread" Dick said "You want a glass of wine?" he asked opening the bottle.

"No I think I'm gonna skip on the wine tonight" Artemis said looking anywhere but at Dick.

Dick shrugged his shoulders putting the wine back on the rack "Is dinner ready yet, I'm starving" Damian said coming back in the room.

"Yes it is, take the plates and forks and put them on the table for me, we can eat there for a change" Dick said.

Damian nodded his head grabbing the plates and forks moving towards the table "Anything I can do to help?" Artemis asked.

"You can put the salad and bread on the table while I mix the sauce and noddle" Dick said.

Once everything was on the table the three of them sat down "Are you two dating?" Damian asked right when Dick had taken a bit of his food, causing him to choke on his food.

"What?" he sputtered out.

"Are you guys dating?" Damian asked again.

"No were not dating, were just friends" Artemis said.

"Oh, because Dick's never had a girlfriend, and Silena says he needs someone to make him settle down, realize love isn't always a bad thing" Damian said sounding exactly like his step mom Silena.

Dick blushed "You've been spending too much time with Silena little man".

Artemis smiled "It's cute; it means your family actually cares about you".

"No it's just Silena, Damian just has a habit of repeating things in the most awkward situations" Dick said.

Artemis just shook her head "So what do you like to do Damian?"

"I like football, and basketball, and I'm a close to getting my black belt in Karate" Damian said.

"That's awesome, I used to take karate when I was your age" Artemis said.

"Damian's really good; he once beat Jason in a wrestling match. But Jason's easy to beat, all you have to do is pist him off, and he completely loses logic" Dick said "Something Damian is fantastic at, out of the four of us, those two are the least likely to get along".

Damian smile shrugging his shoulders "Maybe if he wasn't so annoying and moody we wouldn't argue so much".

Artemis laughed "Your family sounds fun".

"You've never been to Thanksgiving dinner, there's always a food fight, lots of yelling, and blood" Dick said with a smile.

"Blood, your Thanksgiving dinner always ends up with blood?" Artemis asked with a laugh.

Dick and Damian both nodded their heads "Yup, like dad says it's not a Wayne dinner if there isn't blood at the end of it" Damian said.

Artemis shook her head "And I thought my family was crazy".

After dinner Dick and Artemis did the dishes together as Damian watched cartoons in the living room.

"I think he likes you" Dick said leaning against the counter as he dried a plate.

"He's a cute kid, how old is he anyways?" Artemis asked.

"He turns ten next month" Dick says setting the last plate on the counter and setting the towel on top of it. Resting his hands on her hips Dick pulls her towards him so that their chests are touching "You look really sexy in your work clothes right now" Dick says moving to kiss her exposed collarbone.

Artemis sighs running her hands through his hair "I don't think this is the best place to start this Dick".

"He's distracted besides we aren't really doing anything" Dick says as he kisses up her neck, right before he kisses her on the lips Artemis's eyes widen and she clasps a hand on her mouth taking off running towards the bathroom. Dick stands there for a second trying to figure out what happened before he realized he should probably go after her. Damian is still entranced by the TV so Dick quickly moves upstairs, finding Artemis in the guest bathroom as she tosses her stomach into the toilet.

Moving behind her he grabs her hair holding it away from her face and rubbing circles into her back as she tosses everything into the toilet. When she's finally done Dick gets her a glass of water as she moves to sit on the toilet.

"You alright?" he asks handing her the cup.

"Yeah because everyone feels great after tossing everything in their stomach into the toilet" Artemis says sarcastically.

"Sorry" Dick says putting his hands up in defense.

Artemis sighs "I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you, I just hate throwing up".

"I think everyone does. You feel alright to move? I can find you some clothes and you can go to bed now. I'll finish up downstairs and get Damian to bed" Dick says.

"That sounds good" Artemis says taking Dick's hand to help her up. After finding her some clothes, and making sure she's alright Dick moves downstairs to finish cleaning everything up.

"Where's Artemis?" Damian asks.

"She isn't feeling to well so she's upstairs in bed" Dick says "Which you need to get ready for. There are pajamas upstairs in the guest bedroom for you. I'll be up once I'm done here" Dick says.

Damian nods his head "Alright, can I watch TV upstairs until you're done?"

"Yeah that's fine" Dick says as the younger boy smiles jumping over the back of the couch and running towards the stairs.

Dick turns the TV off before going in the kitchen to finish putting all the dry dishes away, and making sure everything is turned off. Before heading upstairs Dick makes sure to arm the security. Looking at the guest bedroom he sees that it's empty, frowning Dick moves towards his bedroom where he sees Damian and Artemis sitting in the bed together watching the Big Bang Theory.

"Well aren't you two cozy" Dick says walking over to the bed.

"Were watching Big Bang Theory, it's my favorite show" Damian says with a smile.

Artemis smiles up at him "It's my favorite show to".

Dick laughs "I can see that. I'm gonna get ready for bed, when I'm done you're going to your own room little man"

"Okay" Damian says.

Dick grabs a pair of pajama bottoms from his closet before going in the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he comes out in his pajama bottoms and no shirt the show is just ending "Alright little man, it's time for bed, Tim will be here early to pick you up" Dick says bending down in front of the bed for Damian to climb onto his back.

"Can we have pancakes for breakfast?" Damian asks as Dick stands up holding Damian onto his back.

"Sure we can. Now say good night" Dick says.

"Good night Artemis" Damian says with a smile.

Artemis smiles at the younger boy "Good night Damian".

Carrying the boy into the bedroom Dick playfully drops him on the bed making him laugh "Good night little man" Dick says as he steps towards the door.

"Hey Dick" Damian says stopping Dick from leaving.

"Yeah?" Dick asks.

"I like Artemis, I think you should keep her around" Damian says.

Dick smiles "Don't tell her, but I kind of like her to. Good night Damian".

"Night Dick" Damian says as Dick closes the door.

After taking his pajama pants off Dick climbs into the bed "I think you have an admirer".

"Oh and who's that?" Artemis asks leaning against Dick's arm as she watches the news.

"Damian told me he likes you and that you're a keeper" Dick says with a laugh.

Artemis laughs looking up at him "Well I like him to, he's a cute kid. I'm exhausted I'm going to go to sleep".

"Yeah me to" Dick says turning off the TV. Pulling Artemis into his chest he realizes that he likes having someone to share the bed with, and to hold in his arms. After twenty minutes of arguing with himself over the stirring in his chest Dick is almost about to fall asleep but Artemis jumps out of his arms and runs to the bathroom, startling him awake. Quickly following after her, he finds he dry heaving into the toilet. Once again holding her hair and rubbing circles in her back, Dick comforts her until she's finished.

"Maybe we should take you to the doctor, this is starting to get pretty intense" Dick says as he hands her a glass of water.

Artemis shakes her head "I've already been to the doctor, there's nothing they can do".

"What do you mean, there has to be something they can do?" Dick says.

"Not with morning sickness" Artemis mutters looking at the ground

Dick's eyes widen and his mouth drops open "You…I…..what?" he manages to squeak out, his voice an octave higher than normal.

Artemis looks up into his scared blue eyes, tears forming in her grey ones "I'm pregnant" she says confirming all the thoughts going through Dick's head.


	6. Chapter 6

Feelings and Emotions Equal Disaster

_Swoosh _

Jerking awake Dick sat straight up water dripping off his face "What the hell?" he said glaring at Artemis who now held an empty water glass standing above him.

Artemis set the glass on the counter before tossing him a towel to dry himself off "You fainted" she said hoarsely, hoping that he remembered why and she wouldn't have to say the dreaded word again.

Dick was quite for a while as he dried himself off, she guessed he remembered why he fainted because his eyes got wide again "You….Us…..How?" he asked not able to form a proper sentence.

"I don't know we've been safe every time, I was on birth control and you were always wearing a condom. My doctor said that obviously both of them failed for some unknown reason, we make up a very small percentage of this happening" Artemis said sitting down on the floor next to the toilet, just talking about it made her nauseous.

Dick ran his hand over his face trying to calm his racing heartbeat. "When did you find out?" he asked.

"Yesterday, I already had a doctor's appointment scheduled for a checkup, I had been feeling nauseous for the past week, my doctor did routine blood work, and when it came back it said I was pregnant, the doctor said I'm seven almost eight weeks along" Artemis explained the nausea getting worse.

Dick closed his eyes absorbing her words, in seven years of having sex he's never once had a pregnancy scare, and this wasn't even a scare, it had actually happened, he was going to be a father. "I think I'm gonna be sick" he mumbled.

Artemis snorted "Now you know how I feel".

"What's going on, I heard a loud thump" Damian said from the doorway, scaring the two adults.

"It was just me, I tripped on the rug, everything's alright Damian. You can go back to bed" Dick said standing up and walking towards the little boy.

Damian yawned "Okay". Dick smiled picking the boy up and carrying him back to his bedroom. He knew he wouldn't be able to do this much longer, so he'd enjoy it while he could, he knew Damian was getting too old to be babied but to Dick he would always be the little toddler that showed up out of nowhere, threatening to kill anyone who came near him. Putting him back in the bed Dick went back into his bedroom to find Artemis lying in the bed with her back facing him. Climbing into the bed Dick wrapped his arms around her waist so that his chest was pressed against her back. With his hand on top of hers that lay on her stomach Dick kissed her neck "Damian go back to sleep?" she whispered.

"Before his head even hit the pillow. What do we do know?" Dick asked.

Artemis moved so that she could see his face "I have no idea" she whispered.

Dick gave a small smile lightly kissing her lips "We'll figure it out, together". That night Dick slept with Artemis securely in his arms, his hand lying on her stomach protectively. He didn't know what was going to happen or how to even handle all this but he knew he'd do anything for the women in his arms, and his unborn baby.

_**Line Break**_

The next morning Dick woke up before everyone else going downstairs to make pancakes like Damian had asked. As he stirred the batter and watched the pancakes cook, he couldn't help but think about everything that had happened. He was going to be a father, and had no idea how to be one. As an adult he could barely remember his parents, even though Bruce had raised him he wasn't exactly the best role model as Dick grew up, Bruce didn't change until he meet Silena when Dick was fourteen, a year later Damian showing up at the tender age of three. Of course Dick spent a lot of time with Damian but not enough to know how to raise a child.

Shaking his head Dick flipped the pancakes before getting the syrup out of the pantry, and the eggs out of the fridge to make scrambled eggs.

"Yay pancakes" Dick said as he came into the kitchen.

Dick smiled "Your favorites, with scrambled eggs".

"Awesome, can I help?" Damian asked.

"Sure, we need some pancakes you can help me with those" Dick said placing Damian in front of the griddle and handing him the spatula. "When they start to turn a golden brown you flip them over, think you can handle that". Damian nodded his head yes, Dick ruffled his hair moving back to the eggs.

"Hey Dick watch I can flip them in the air" Damian said.

Dick's eyes widened as he turned towards Damian trying to stop him but it was too late Damian had already flipped it in the air. Dick watched as it flipped in the air slowly coming down, landing on top of Damian's head with a loud Splat. Dick couldn't hold in the laugh as he looked at his younger brother.

"That's some pretty good flipping Damian" Dick said laughing.

Damian glared at him carefully moving towards the sink to get the pancake out of his hair "Shut up Dick" he muttered, only making Dick laugh more, until pancake batter hit him straight in the face.

"Oh it's on" Dick said wiping the batter off of his face and throwing it back at a grinning Damian who barely dodged the batter.

Quickly scooping up more batter Dick dove at Damian throwing it in his face before quickly running to hide behind the island counter, poking his head up he saw Damian with a hand full of batter getting ready to throw it, eyes widening he ducked behind the counter.

Hearing a splat along with a voice saying "What the hell?" Dick slowly turned around to see Artemis standing there with pancake batter all over her face.

Damian quickly pointed his finger at Dick "He started it".

Standing up Dick argued back "What? You're the one who threw the first batter".

"Seriously you're going to argue with a nine year old" Artemis said as she grabbed a towel wiping her face.

Dick smiled sheepishly "This is nothing, Jason's twenty and those two argue like cats and dogs".

Artemis shook her head "That doesn't mean you have to argue with him".

"I don't think you realize how brothers work, it doesn't matter how old we are, were going to argue" Dick said walking towards her "I'm sure you and your sister still argue".

"Yes but she's only four years older than I am, not almost thirteen years older" Artemis said as Dick wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yes but he's also my annoying infuriating little brother. It's perfectly fine for me to argue with him" Dick said smiling at her, Artemis rolled her eyes but before she could say anything Dick kissed her. Pulling away he asked "How'd you sleep?"

Artemis sighed "Not that great. When do you have to be at work?"

"Two hours, we should probably eat breakfast so I can get ready. Tim will be here soon to pick up Damian anyways" Dick said pulling away from Artemis to get the plates and silverware.

"Are you guys sure you aren't dating?" Damian asked as they ate their breakfast. "Because you guys sleep in the same bed and you're kissing a lot".

"It's complicated right now Damian, go upstairs and take a shower, Tim will be here soon" Dick said.

Damian nodded his head getting up from the table and heading upstairs leaving Dick and Artemis in an awkward silence. Standing up Dick moved towards the kitchen putting the dishes in the dishwasher and cleaning up the pancake batter off the counters and floors. Setting his hands on the counter Dick bowed his head trying to figure out all the things going on in his head.

Artemis set one hand on Dick's back and the other on his jaw making him look at her "What are you thinking?" she asked gently.

Dick closed his eyes "I'm terrified, confused, and happy all in one. I haven't been in a real relationship since I was eighteen. My heart got broken, and ever since then I've refused to be in another relationship. I picked a girl up slept with her and then never talked to her again. But with you everything's different, even before the pregnancy. I can't stop thinking about you; I always want to be with you, I….I think I want to give this a try".

"Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean we need to be together" Artemis said shakily.

Dick shook his head "No it has nothing to do with this. Artemis I want to be in a relationship with you, I care about you, I have since the first night we were together".

"You're not just saying this because of the pregnancy?" Artemis asked.

Dick set his hands on her face pressing his lips to hers in a firm passionate kiss not breaking away until air became necessary. "I want to give this a shot Artemis, because I care about you" Dick said looking her in the eye.

Artemis smiled pressing her lips to his again "I want to give this a shot as well".

Dick released a nervous laugh wrapping his arms around her waist picking her up and kissing her again making Artemis smile. "I thought you were going to completely turn me down" Dick said as he sat her back down.

"And why would I do that, I've got a rich baby daddy now" Artemis said teasingly.

Dick mockingly glared at her "Real funny Crock. I'm gonna head upstairs and get ready for work. If Tim shows up don't believe a thing he says" Dick said.

"Oh am I going to get some good black mail out of little brother?" Artemis asked smiling.

"He better not say a word if he knows what's good for him" Dick muttered as he walked up the stairs leaving a laughing Artemis.

Artemis was sitting on the couch watching cartoons with Damian when the doorbell rang. Getting up Artemis was met with a wide eyed dark haired boy that looked a lot like Dick for being adopted brothers. "You must be Tim, I'm Artemis" she said smiling at him.

"Holy shit, your still here" Tim blurted out.

Artemis laughed "Yes I'm still here".

"She stayed the night" Damian said as he came to stand in the doorway.

Again Tim's mouth dropped open and his eyes widened "Come on Tim I need to be at practice in an hour" Damian said.

"Right, uhh it was nice to meet you Artemis, tell Dick that I'll call him later" Tim said as Damian dragged him towards the elevator.

Artemis waved at the two boys before closing the door. Going upstairs Artemis found Dick sitting on the bed as he tied his boots. He was wearing black jeans with a blue shirt and his normal leather jacket.

"I'm jealous that you get to wear whatever you want to work, while I have to wear stuffy business clothes everyday" Artemis said as she sat down next to him on the bed.

Dick smiled "But you look sexy in your business clothes, and there fun to take off. Feels like I'm corrupting the studious business women".

Artemis rolled her eyes shoving his shoulder "Well they aren't going to be too sexy when I'm the size of a whale".

"I think you'll still be sexy. When's your next doctor's appointment?" Dick asked wanting to be involved as much as possible.

"My doctor wants to do another ultra sound in four weeks" Artemis said.

"When can we find out if it's a boy or girl?" Dick asked curious he's never had anything to do with pregnancy before.

"I have no idea, but my guess is we'll have to wait until I'm further than twelve weeks. How are we going to do this?" Artemis asked.

Dick took her hand in his "I have no idea, but we'll figure it out. After this twelve hour shift I have two days off. We can talk and figure everything out then. If you want you can stay here while I'm working".

"I would like to, but I have to work on some reports for work, and everything is saved on my computer at home" Artemis said.

"Alright, well you know how to get in if you want" Dick said standing up and moving towards the safe in his closet. Punching in the password Dick opened it up pulling out his work gun along with the holster strapping it onto his body. "You can stay here as long as you want" Dick said as he threw his duffle bag over his shoulder.

Artemis smiled wrapping her arms around his waist "Have a fun time at work".

Dick smiled "Trust me I will" he said before kissing her.

"I'll see you later Grayson" Artemis said with a smile.

"See you later Crock" Dick said as he left the apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

Emotions and Feelings Equal Disaster

Dick had been at work a total of two hours when he and Wally got the best news on their drug cartel investigation since they started it. A cop who had been undercover in Ra's al Ghul's drug cartel for the past year and slowly making his way up his ranks was finally getting a personal meeting with Sportsmaster, tonight. Dick and Wally prepared everything for the meeting, they knew they wouldn't be able to place any wires on the cop; Sportsmaster was an expert at detecting them. So Dick and Wally would have to sneak into the warehouse undetected and record the meeting themselves. Which was extremely dangerous to themselves, and the undercover cop, who happened to be Dick's brother Jason Todd.

Dick and Jason had always been extremely close and never really had an interest in running Wayne enterprises with Bruce, unlike Tim. So when Dick decided to go to the police academy Jason followed two years later, fresh out of the academy Jason was given the chance to go undercover, since he was the most believable out the two Wayne wards to be a cruel ruthless drug dealer. Dick was against it at first, but he knew he wouldn't be able to stop Jason once his mind was set, but so far Jason had helped them get some very good evidence, it just took longer than they expected to get anything on Sportsmaster and Ra's.

Making sure his vest was on correctly and he had plenty of ammo Dick nodded to Wally that he was ready. The two of them walked with hoods drawn over their heads, and hands in their pockets towards the warehouse four blocks away from Wally's parked car.

Dick and Wally had already figured out how they were going to get into the warehouse undetected and exactly where they were going to hide. On the back side of the warehouse Dick started climbing the gutter that lead to the roof, Wally following after him. Removing the air vent Dick slide inside climbing through the dirty dusty maze until he came upon a vent that opened up right on top of a beam in the middle of the room, Wally had taken a different route going through the door on the rough and hiding out on the broken staircase, that had the perfect view of the room, and the right echo to hear everything. Carefully dropping onto the beam Dick laid down hoping no one would be able to see him from the ground.

Wally and Dick waited in their hiding spots for twenty minutes before they heard the warehouse door opening and slamming shot. A tall man with dirty blonde hair walked into the room, Dick immediately recognized him as Jason. In order to unrecognized Jason had dyed his hair completely changing his identity, now going by the name of Tyson Ford, or as word on the street was as Red Hood. Jason walked into the middle of the room where a single table sat Jason pulled out a gun and a knife setting them down on the table before stepping back.

Seconds later a tall very large man walked into the room he had blonde hair and was wearing a hockey mask over his face, next to him was as Dick had learned was Talia al Ghul, Ra's daughter.

"You've done good Hood, spreading our business all over Gotham and now into Bludhaven" Sportsmaster said as he stopped at the table.

Dick frowned everything about this man seemed familiar, but he couldn't place how.

Jason shrugged "All in a day's work".

Talia smiled "I like you kid. Tell me what exactly made you want to join my father's business?"

"My mom died when I was young, I raised myself on the streets. Realizing I could make a lot more money dealing drugs instead of stealing car parts I went to the drug dealer on my street and started working for him, now I'm here, with more money and power than I could ever imagine" Jason said atomically not even stumbling to come up with an answer.

"If you keep doing so good, you could be making a lot more money and have a lot more power kid" Sportsmaster said "We want to fully develop the business in Bludhaven something we think you can do".

Jason smiled "Sounds fun to me, when do I start?"

"Once Sportsmaster over here gets his daughter to finally go along with it" Talia said glaring at Sportsmaster.

Sportsmaster turned towards her "She's being stubborn just like her sister, thinks she's too good for the business".

"Why do I need help from some outsider?" Jason asked before the two could start arguing.

"She's not an outsider, I was training her from the day she was born to be a part of this business, she'd be the perfect partner for you Hood, in more ways than one" Sportsmaster said.

"I don't need help in my personal life thank you. If she's so good, then where the hell is she?" Jason asked.

"She's off being a fancy desk worker at Wayne enterprises" Talia said with disgust. "But we think we know what will make her work with us".

Jason crossed his arms over his chest "And exactly what is that?"

"She's been messing around with some Gotham city police officer, has been for a couple months now. If we make Officer Grayson have a little accident, she'll be more than willing to work with us in order to save his pathetic little life" Sportsmaster said with glee in his voice.

Dick's eyes widened it all finally clicking; Sportsmaster was Lawrence Crock, Artemis' father. Dick didn't care that they were going to go after him, what he cared about was making sure Artemis was safe, and that their baby would be safe, and her father had nothing to do with her.

"_Dick, did he just say your name? How does this guy know you" Wally hissed over the ear piece._

"_**I'll explain after the meeting"**_ Dick said turning the ear piece off.

Jason didn't make any indication that Sportsmaster had just threatened his life inside he smiled like he liked the idea "Hurting a cop I like it, tell me do I get to be involved in this plan?"

"I thought you'd like it Hood. And yes you do, we'll need your help getting info on the cop, so we can figure out the best way to make him have his little accident" Talia said.

Jason nodded his head "I can have everything you need by the end of the week".

"Good, we have a shipment coming in from New Mexico tomorrow; have your men here by midnight to pick it up" Sportsmaster said "I want everything you can find on this guy Hood".

"And you will" Jason said picking up his gun and knife. Nodding his head at the two Jason turned around leaving the warehouse, Sportsmaster and Talia soon following after him. Giving it a couple of minutes Dick stood up climbing back up the air vents to the roof, where Wally stood with his arms crossed and a glare on his face.

"What the hell is going on?" Wally hissed.

Dick sighed running his hand through his hair as he explained everything from the beginning. He didn't tell Wally about Artemis being pregnant, but he did tell him that the two had decided to try at a relationship, and that he really cared about her.

"I don't care if he has a hit on me, I just need to make sure Artemis is alright, and that she doesn't get hurt in any of this. We know who Sportsmaster really is now, we just need to figure out a way to bring him down, and for good" Dick said as they got back to Wally's car.

Wally sighed "This is could end so badly for everyone Dick, this is really bad'.

"I know that Wally" Dick hissed.

"When we get back to the police station you can go see her, talk to her about things, figure all this out. We'll figure out a game plan tomorrow, but you'd better watch your back Dick. I know he has Jason after you, but he's probably got other people after you as well" Wally said.

Dick didn't say anything as he looked out the window thinking about everything that could go wrong now, and not just for him.

_**Line Break**_

**Knock….Knock….Knock**

Groaning in irritation Artemis got out of her very comfortable bed moving towards the front door where she was going to kill whoever was knocking on it at two in the morning. Opening the door she saw Dick standing there in the same clothes as when she saw him leave for work, but now they were covered in dirt and grim, he had dust in his hair, and his face was set in a frown.

"We need to talk" He said hoarshly.

"It's two in the morning, what are you doing here? I thought you were still on shift" Artemis said as Dick stepped into the parking lot.

"I am on shift, but we need to talk. Is anyone else here?" Dick asked looking around the apartment.

Artemis shut the door, crossing her arms over her chest she moved to stand in front of him "What's going on Dick?"

"Have you heard about the drug cartel called the Light?" Dick asked.

"Yeah I've read about them in the paper, it's the biggest drug cartel in Gotham" Artemis answered still confused.

"Do you know who this is?" Dick asked pulling a picture of Sportsmaster out of the folder in his hand.

Artemis' eyes widened and her mouth feel open "He goes by the name of Sportsmaster, but as I found out a couple of hours ago, his real name is Lawrence Crock" Dick said.

"How do know that?" Artemis asked.

"My partner and I are on the case to bring this drug cartel down; we've been trying to figure out who he was for the past three months. We learned he was having a meeting tonight and we hide out in the warehouse listening to the conversation, where I learned that his daughter is sleeping with a cop and he doesn't like it. So in order to make her work with him, he has ordered a hit out on me" Dick said his eyes never leaving her face.

"He ordered a hit on you?" Artemis asked her voice full of anger.

Dick nodded his head "How long have you known your father was a ruthless drug lord?"

"Since I was ten" Artemis said moving to sit on the couch "He took me to work with him that day showing me exactly what he did. Torturing people, killing them, it was when I knew I didn't want to be a part of his life".

"And you never went to the cops?" Dick asked sitting down next to her.

Artemis snorted "I didn't have any proof; I thought that if I could just run away he'd leave me alone, and he did until I moved back to Gotham. I've never had anything to do with the Light, and I sure as hell didn't think he would put a hit out on you, just to make me work with him" Artemis said looking up at him.

Dick set the folder on the table, wrapping his arm around her waist he pulled her into his chest "I know".

"You need to leave Dick, you need to get out here, before he hurts you" Artemis said.

Dick shook his head "I'm not going anywhere, I'm staying right here with you, making sure that crazy son of a bitch doesn't do anything to you".

"Dick please…." Artemis started but was cut off by Dick pressing his lips to hers silencing her.

Pulling away he rested his forehead on hers "I'm not going anywhere Artemis. I'm not scared of him, we know who he is now, and were going to bring him and the whole drug cartel down for good".

Artemis opened her eyes looking into the beautiful blue ones staring back at her "I swear to god Grayson if something happens to you and I have to raise a kid by myself I will kill you".

Dick laughed "I promise nothing is going to happen to me. It takes a lot to kill me off".

"That's not funny" Artemis said smacking his chest.

Dick winced "That's abuse you know".

"Yeah well you'll be getting it for the next eight months" Artemis said "You're the reason why I can't eat any of my favorite food, and spend so much time with my head in the toilet".

Dick kissed her forehead "Yeah I guess I do deserve it".

Artemis smiled "Good you're getting the hang of everything. Can you stay, or do you have to go back to work?"

"I can stay. Come on let's get you back to bed" Dick said pulling her off the couch and towards her bedroom. Where he held her in his arms all night.


	8. Chapter 8

Emotions and Feelings Equal Disaster

The next morning Dick woke up to his phone going off. Groaning he picked up to see a new text message from an unknown number. Pulling his numb arm out from under Artemis' head making her groan in irritation Dick sat up opening the text.

"_Meet me at the place in one hour, bring blondie. I texted red man, he knows. Jay"_

Rubbing his eyes he saw that it was five in the morning the sun just starting to rise, knowing Artemis wouldn't be happy with him waking her up Dick decided the best thing to do was to make some coffee, hoping to console her at least a little bit. After brewing the coffee and putting it in a cup Dick went into the bedroom waving the coffee under her nose.

"What do you want?" Artemis mumbled.

"We need to meet a friend of mine, he can help us with your dad" Dick said gently. "I made you coffee".

Slowly opening her eyes Artemis turned her head to look at him "What time is it?"

"A little after five, we need to get going he wants to meet at six" Dick said.

"Are you freaking serious, six in the morning? Who the hell meets at six in the morning?" Artemis said throwing her arms over her head.

"I know this is an ungodly hour for you but it's important that we meet him, he's the only person who can help us in this" Dick pleaded.

"Uhh fine" Artemis grumbled sitting up in the bed and taking the coffee from him "But you're taking me to breakfast after".

Dick smiled standing up "Deal, besides I'm sure Wally will want breakfast anyways and it gives you two a chance to meet each other".

"He's your partner right?" Artemis asked as she walked into the bathroom.

"Yeah, we've known each other since we were kids, grew up together" Dick said as he pulled on his pants.

"I need to get ahold of my sister, I'm sure she's got info on my dad that can help us with this, she did work with him for a while" Artemis said as grabbed a pair of jeans out of her closet putting them on with green blouse and brown leather jacket before sitting on the bed and pulling on a pair of boots.

"Anything that can help put him away for life is exactly what we need. Ready to go?" Dick asked.

Artemis stood up in front of him "I still don't like this".

Dick smiled wrapping his arms around her waist "I'm not going to hide, I'm going to bring him down, and make sure he stay's down".

Artemis sighs "I don't want to do this alone, I'm already terrified as it is".

"And you wont, I promise" Dick says pressing his lips to hers. "We need to get going".

_**Line Break**_

"Where are we?" Artemis asks as she looks up at the crumbling building in front of her. They were in the slums of Gotham somewhere Artemis hadn't been in years, the building was six stories high, and missing almost all of its windows. The front door was no longer existent, and there was garbage, furniture, and people lined up in front of the building.

"It's where my brother grew up" Dick said as he pulled his hood further over his face. Pulling on their intertwined hands Dick lead her into the more than likely very condemned building.

"Are you sure it's safe to go up these things?" Artemis asked as they carefully walked up the stairs.

"Probably not but it's the only way up, just follow my steps" Dick said as they slowly made their way up to the fourth floor.

Dick pushed on a red door with an upside down 5 it making a creaking noise as it opened revealing a tiny one bedroom apartment, with a barely there kitchen. Artemis thought she grew up in a hell whole, but this was ten times worse.

"Your brother doesn't live here anymore does he?" Artemis asked as she looked at the torn up couch, broken T.V. and multiple holes in the walls along with the broken windows.

"I haven't lived here since I was nine years old" A man with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes said as he stepped out of the bedroom "I come here because no one knows about it except, Bruce, Dick, and Wally. I'm Jason Todd Dickie boys brother" Jason said smirking at Artemis.

Dick rolled his eyes "Always the one for dramatics Jay. Jason this is my girlfriend Artemis Crock" Dick said.

"Girlfriend? Since when was I your girlfriend?" Artemis asked shocked.

Jason snickered as Dick blushed "I thought we decided we'd try a relationship, we talked about it".

"I know that, but I didn't realize there was title's with it already" Artemis said.

"Well what do you want me to call you, my baby momma?" Dick asked slightly frustrated.

"Holy shit you got her pregnant?" Jason blurted out completely shocked.

Artemis glared at Dick as she spoke "Yes the idiot got me pregnant and is now blurting it out to everyone".

"He's my brother who happens to be an undercover cop, he knows how to keep a secret, and he's not going to tell anyone. And if he does he knows I'll tell Bruce Everything" Dick said glaring at Jason.

Jason put his hands up in surrender "I won't say anything".

Artemis crossed her arms over her chest "Still not happy Grayson".

Dick sighed throwing his hands in the air "I'll fix it later, right now we need to figure out exactly what is going on".

"I seriously hate coming here man, this place makes me feel like I need to take like ten showers" Wally mumbled as he walked into the abandoned apartment.

"Good you're here, we can get started. I need to be at a meeting in a couple hours" Jason said.

Wally rolled his eyes "Good to see you to Jason. Chief wants us both back at the station by lunch. You must be Artemis, the girl Dick is hooking up with and the reason he now has a hit hanging over his head. I'm his partner Wally" Wally said with a slight glare.

Artemis narrowed her eyes "I have nothing to do with my father; I haven't in over six years. I can't help the fact that he's a crazy psychotic bastard. I don't like this situation any better than you do Baywatch".

Wally's glare intensified he quickly retaliating "He's my best friend and because of you he has a group of very well-known and very dangerous criminals after him that are going to do everything in their power to try and kill him, you've known him what a whole two months, I've known him almost all of our lives. Do you even know anything about him? Why he looks like someone used him as a knife sharpener?" Wally yelled at her.

Artemis' mouth turned into a thin line and her eyes grew darker but before she could say anything Dick stepped between them "That's enough Wally, this isn't her fault. If you've got a problem with her take it up with me, because she's going to be in my life for a very long time, she doesn't need to deal with your hot headedness".

Wally crossed his arms over his chest "If you even live past the end of the week" he mumbled glaring at Artemis.

"I swear to god Baywatch I'll ripe your throat out" Artemis said having enough of being treated like she was the enemy.

"Seriously Wally take it easy, you and Dick can talk about this afterwards right now we need to discuss what's going to happen" Jason said setting his hand on Wally's shoulder.

"What's going to happen is you're going to give Sportsmaster the information he wants on me by the end of the week, to make sure your cover isn't blown. As of right now we have enough evidence to put him away for ten to fifteen years" Dick started.

"What we need is evidence of him actually killing someone, or evidence of attempted murder like one of a police officer" Wally finished.

Jason nodded his head "We'll have to make it seem like you have no idea there's a hit out on you. Sportsmaster doesn't keep any paper trails everything will have to be caught on camera or recorded".

"Wait a minute are you guys saying that Dick should do nothing until my dad decides to make a move and hopefully you can get the evidence you need when he does?" Artemis asked almost yelling in frustration, between the annoying red head treating her like crap, and Dick springing titles on her, her patience had gone out the window.

"It's the only way, there's no way we could get him to openly admit it to someone who's wearing a wire. He can sniff a wire a mile away" Dick said.

Artemis shook her head "I don't like it, your practically asking to get killed".

Dick took her hand in his "It's the only way, I already told you it's going to take a lot to kill me off, and I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon".

Artemis sighed but decided not to respond, instead letting the three guys create a plan, on how they were going to bring down her father.

_**Line Break**_

Artemis walked up the stairs of her apartment after Dick had dropped her off outside. Like he promised he had taken her to breakfast and much to her happiness Wally had denied to join them. Artemis knew Wally was Dick's best friend and she could tell Wally cared for Dick like family but the fact that Wally saw as everything being her fault, and that she didn't care for Dick really pissed her off. Because she truthfully did, but he was right Artemis and Dick barely knew each other, something that needed to be changed before an extra addition joined them.

Opening her front door Artemis looked up to see her sister Jade sitting on the couch running her hands through a little girls red hair whose head was in her lap.

"Jade? What are you doing here?" Artemis asked shutting the door.

"I heard dad put a hit out on your baby daddy, figured it was time for big sister to get involved?" Jade said with a smirk.

Artemis' face paled "How do you know about that?"

"Which one, that you're knocked up, or that dad doesn't care for the daddy?" Jade asked.

"Both" Artemis said.

Jade shrugged "I may not be a criminal anymore but I still have my resources. It helps that my husband works for the FBI and is currently meeting with your baby daddy and his partner to discuss working with them, joining the power of FBI and Gotham PD to bring down dad and Ra's al Ghul".

"What a minute your husband works for the FBI?" Artemis asked shocked.

Jade nodded her head "Exactly, its how we meet, I started working with them as well two and a half years ago. It's actually why I'm here. Roy and I know everything that's going on, we both decided that it wouldn't be safe to send you to work with dad since your pregnant. So I'm going to work with dad convince him that I've left Roy and want to go back into the family business. Dad and I don't get along but I know I can get the evidence everyone needs to put him and Ra's away for life. But while I'm away I need you to help take care of Lian".

"Hold on a second. You're going to go undercover and try to bust dad? Why are you doing this, you have a daughter that you need to take care of?" Artemis said.

"Lian means more to me than anything in the world, which is exactly why I'm doing this. If dad can't get us to run the family business he'll try to use our kids, including yours. I don't Lian to know any part of that life. And I'm pretty sure you and pretty boy don't want yours to either. Dad's hell bent on having the both of us with him, but him getting me will hold him off of you at least for a short while, hopefully long enough to hide from him that your pregnant. I know I didn't show it very well the past couple years, but I really do care about you Artemis, and that includes my little nephew or niece" Jade said sincerely.

Artemis closed her eyes "I don't like this, my sister is putting her life on the line for me and so is my god damn boyfriend. Why does all this have to be so complicated?"

"Nothing is going to happen to me or to your baby daddy I promise" Jade said.

"You do realize he has a name right?" Artemis says realizing Jade hasn't said his name once.

Jade shrugged "Oh I know but I'm pist the idiot got you knocked up. Just be happy I'm not trying to cut anything important off".

Artemis smiled "If you did I'd have to kill you".

"That good huh?" Jade asked raising her eyebrows.

Artemis smirked "Diffidently that good".

Jade laughed "Come on sis tell me all the dirty details, we have about an hour before Lian wakes up".

Artemis laughed moving to sit next to Jade on the couch as the two talked about the men in their lives.


	9. Chapter 9

Emotions and Feelings Equal Disaster

Dick sat in the out dated boring waiting room, his leg bouncing up and down his body filled with nerves and un-easiness. Looking around the room Dick saw two very pregnant women waiting with their husbands, the women did not look happy to be in their current situation, neither did the men. There were a couple of women who were there by themselves looking anywhere but at the other people in the room. And a couple of women along with husbands or boyfriends he couldn't tell looked to be in the same boat that he and Artemis were currently in. Four weeks had already passed since Dick and Artemis had found out about their little surprise and now it was time for the twelve week checkup.

Gripping his thigh tightly and digging her nails into his pants making his eye twitch in pain Artemis hissed in his ear "I swear to god if you don't stop bouncing your leg I'm going to break it".

Dick smiled sheepishly "I'm nervous, I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to be doing right now".

"I'm nervous as well, and I don't think you're supposed to be doing anything, look at all the other guys in here they look like shit to" Artemis whispered to him.

"You really know how to boost my ego Crock" Dick said playfully rolling his eyes.

Artemis smirked leaning over to kiss him lightly on the lips "Keep playing your cards right, and you'll get a special desert tonight Grayson".

Dick smirked getting ready to respond but before he could a nurse called out "Artemis Crock".

"Yes that's me" Artemis said standing up and tugging on Dick's hand who followed after her.

Leading them into the room the nurse told Artemis to change into the gown on the table and the doctor would be in shortly.

Dick tried not to stare as Artemis took off her shirt but as he found out this morning her pregnancy was starting to get very real, Artemis had woken Dick up early this morning showing him her slight pregnancy bump. Whenever he saw it pride filled in his chest, knowing his son or daughter was growing in there. Shaking his head Dick realized Artemis was already in the gown and sitting on the exam table. The nerves quickly building up again Dick started bouncing his leg as he thought about everything that had changed in the past couple weeks. Dick had meet Artemis' sister and brother in-law both of them threatening his life if he hurt her. Jade had been working with Sportsmaster and Jason for the past three weeks slowly getting more and more evidence they needed. Wally and Artemis still weren't getting along, and now Dick had to take Artemis home to meet Bruce, Silena, and Alfred since Tim blurted that Dick had a girlfriend that stayed the night at his house. Silena had been calling him non-stop for the past three weeks calling him and showing up at work. Dick finally agreed when Artemis had picked up the phone one evening answering Silena's call, and the two women thought it was time that Artemis be introduced to the entire Wayne family. Ever since the meeting with Jason and Wally, Dick and Artemis had been working on getting to know each other, Dick had opened up about his childhood, sharing how he watched his parents die, being adopted by Bruce and the two of them working together bringing Tony Zoko down. Artemis told him more about her childhood and how she had since reconciled with her mother since she had been released from jail. Dick had told her about most of the scars on his body, most from doing stupid things with his brothers as kids, the others from being shot and injured while working. But he had refused to tell her about the scar going from the middle of his chest to the back of his ribcage.

Dick was broke out of his thoughts by Artemis grabbing his face in her hands and kissing him. Dick pulled away with a smile "What was that for?"

"I was trying to get your attention, you zoned out for like two minutes. What were you thinking about?" Artmeis asked.

Dick wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into his lap, one hand holding her in place and the other resting on her stomach "I was thinking about how everything's changed in the past four weeks".

"Mmmm, good or bad?" Artemis asked.

"Good, diffidently good. Even though everything wasn't planned, I'm more excited and happy then I have been my entire life" Dick says softly.

Artemis smiled "You really mean that?"

"Of course I do. I wouldn't be saying it if I didn't" Dick said looking her straight in the eye.

Artemis smiled tears welling in her eyes but before she could reply someone knocked on the door "Hello Ms. Crock I'm doctor Santana" a tall dark skinned women said walking into the room.

Artemis stood up "Hi it's nice to meet you, and you can call me Artemis".

Doctor Santana smiled "Alright Artemis. And you must be the happy father" she said looking at Dick.

"Yes, Richard Grayson, it's nice to meet you" Dick said shaking her hand.

"Alright, Artemis if you will please take a seat on the table we can start. I'm going to ask you some questions first and then we'll move onto the ultrasound" the doctor said pulling out a file.

After ten minutes of questions that were directed towards both Artemis and Dick, the doctor had Dick move to the seat by the exam table as she pulled out the ultra sound equipment.

"The jell will be kind of cold at first, but hopefully we'll be able to get a picture of your baby" the doctor said squeezing the jell onto Artemis' stomach. "That whooping noise is your baby's heartbeat, it's nice and strong. And that right there is your baby" the doctor said pointing at the middle of the screen.

"Wow, that….that's our baby" Dick said shocked his eyes never leaving the screen.

Tears fell freely down Artemis' face as she looked between the screen and the smiling shocked face of Dick "That's our baby" Artemis whispered.

Dick moved his eyes from the screen to her grey ones kissing her on the forehead and whispering a quiet "Thank you".

"Everything looks perfect, the baby is growing just like it should be" the doctor said.

"When can we find out the sex?" Dick asked.

"Usually between 16 and 20 weeks. I'll schedule you for an appointment in another four weeks; hopefully we'll be able to determine the sex then. I'll leave you to get dressed and have the nurse print out some pictures for the two of you" The doctor said.

"Thank you Doctor Santana" Dick and Artemis say as she leaves the room.

As Artemis stood up Dick quickly pulling her into a hug, Artemis quickly returning it, pulling away Dick kissed her forehead "It all seems so real now, were really having a baby" Dick said sounding astonished.

Artemis smiled "It is, it's all extremely real and terrifying and exciting".

"You want to grab some Chinese food and then we can go back to my place and just hang out" Dick asked.

"Yeah that sounds good" Artemis said pulling out of his arms to get dressed.

Walking out hand in hand with the ultra sound print outs securely in Artemis purse Dick pulled out his phone turning it back on since he turned it off when they went inside for the apartment. Stepping onto the street they headed towards Dick's car, they were just a couple steps from it when Dick opened his text from an unknown number.

"_Shooter top west corner"_ was all it said but it was enough to warn Dick. Not even looking up at the building Dick grabbed Artemis around the waist pulling her down towards the ground right as a shot went off breaking the window of a clothing store behind them. immediately people started screaming in running, without standing up Dick pulled Artemis towards the back tire of his car.

"What's going on?" Artemis yelled as another shot went off breaking the front windshield of his car.

"Your dad is making his move" Dick said opening the passenger door in his car and quickly getting his gun out of the glove box. "Stay behind the car, keep your head down" Dick said as he pulled out his phone handing it to her "Call Wally tell him where we are and what's going on, tell him to get here fast with back-up" Dick said loading a clip into his gun and moving towards the front end of his car, quickly standing up Dick returned fire, firing a couple of shots before hiding behind his car again as bullets went over his head one hitting the passenger window and making glass fly all over the place.

"Wally's on his way, he said he's going to sneak up behind the guy as cops flood the street" Artemis said, she sounded secure and strong but Dick could see the panic and fear in her eyes.

Dick nodded his head "Are you okay?" Dick asked.

Artemis nodded her head "Yeah I'm fine".

"Okay, I'm going to keep his attention by shooting at him again until back up gets here. Just keep your head down" Dick said as he got ready to stand up again. Standing up Dick quickly fired back, he could hear the cop cars coming down the street, but he continued firing until his clip ran out. Right as he moved to crouch back down a shot went off hitting him in the shoulder.

"Dick" Artemis cried forgetting his warnings to stay put and moved towards him, helping him apply pressure to the bullet wound.

"I'm fine" Dick hissed out.

"Yeah because a bullet in your shoulder is diffidently fine" Artemis said as a couple of cops came running around the car.

"Officer West got the suspect, an ambulance is on its way Officer Grayson" the cop said bending down in front of them "Are you alright Miss?"

"I'm fine, it's just this idiot that needs attention" Artemis says causing Dick to snort.

"I'll help you stand" the cop said taking Dick's good arm and swinging it around his shoulder supporting his weight. Artemis followed beside them towards the ambulance where two paramedics waited.

"It looks like the bullet went straight through, you'll have to get stitches which means you're going to the hospital Grayson" the brunette paramedic said with a smirk.

Dick groaned "Come on can't you just do it Lopez?" Dick pleaded.

Lopez shook her head "I like seeing you suffer, you're going to the hospital Grayson, climb on in, your pretty blonde here can tag along as well" Lopez said winking at Artemis.

"Play nice Lopez" Dick warned as he climbed onto the stretcher Artemis following after him.

"Don't worry about Lopez she's harmless, she may flirt a little but she's relatively harmless" Dick said taking Artemis hand in his "Are you sure you're alright? Maybe we should have the doctors check you out at the hospital just in case" Dick said looking at her worriedly.

Artemis squeezed his hand giving him a small reassuring smile "I'm fine Dick I promise".

Tugging on her arm so that she leans closer to him Dick presses his lips to hers "I worry about you Crock, you and our son or daughter, and I'm always going to worry about you and our child, so you'd better get used to it" he whispers after breaking the kiss.

Artemis kisses him lightly again "We worry about you to Grayson".


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning! This chapter is going to be emotional, on very many levels.**

Emotions and Feelings Equal Disaster

Dick sat on the bed thinking about everything that had happened in the past three hours. Three hours ago he was hearing his baby's heartbeat and seeing a picture of his baby. And now after being shot in the shoulder because of the crazy son of a bitch Lawrence Crock, Dick was no longer a father. After getting in the ambulance Artemis had gotten a sharp pain in the middle of her stomach making her double over in pain. Seconds later blood began running down her leg. Dick didn't know much about pregnancy but he knew that wasn't a good sign, once they got to the hospital Dick demanded that Artemis be checked out, doctors rushed her for an ultra sound where the heartbeat of their baby could no longer be heard. The doctors said that the stress of being in the middle of the gun fire and watching Dick get shot was too much for the baby. Dick had refused to leave Artemis' side, holding her in his arms even though his shoulder was throbbing and blood continued to flow out of the opened wound. It wasn't until Zatanna showed up and swore that she would watch over Artemis that Dick finally agreed to getting his shoulder stitched up.

"Alright Mr. Grayson your free to go, you'll want to keep the bandages on for the next couple of days, changing them every morning. I'll schedule you for an appointment in two weeks to have the stitches removed. Just try to take it easy so you don't rip it open again" the doctor said taking her gloves off and throwing them away.

Dick nodded his head as he carefully pulled his shirt over his head "Thank you" he said getting off the bed and leaving the room. Slipping his jacket on he turned to his left to see Bruce leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"The hospital called told me what happened, I'm so sorry Dick" Bruce said softly.

Dick shook his head leaning against the wall and sliding down until he sat on the floor "I had never been so scared and excited in my life. I know it wasn't the ideal situation and that we haven't known each other very long but I was so excited. I was going to be a father, I was going to have a family again one that was actual blood. I know that you, Silena, Tim, Damian, Jason and Alfred are my family in every way that counts but I was going to have someone that was half me. And I really do care about Artemis, I truly do. I just, I don't know what to do Bruce" Dick said looking up at his father with tears running down his face.

Bruce sat down on the floor next to him wrapping his arm around his shoulder and pulling him into a hug "I'm sorry Dick neither do I, but I want you to know that Silena and I are always here for you, and were going to be here for Artmeis as well" Bruce said gently.

Dick didn't say anything except openly cry into his father's chest for the baby that no longer existed.

_**Line Break**_

Looking inside the little window Dick saw that Artemis had fallen asleep and Zatanna kept her word staying with her the entire time. Quietly opening the door Dick stepped inside.

"How's she doing?" Dick asked quietly moving to sit in the chair on the opposite side of the bed.

Zatanna sighed "She's devastated, blames herself, mostly blames her father though. She had the doctors do a D&E, she didn't think she'd be able to wait it out until everything happened on its own. They gave her some medication to help her sleep. How are you holding up?" Zatanna asked looking up at him as he moved some stray hair out of Artemis' face.

"I'm barley holding up. I never thought this would happen; I never should have let this happen, when I learned about the hit her father set on me I should have stayed away until it was taken care of. I put her and our baby in this situation. This is my fault" Dick said his eyes never leaving Artemis' face.

"This isn't your fault; the only person to blame is her crazy father. He's the reason for all of this" Zatanna said softly.

Dick closed his eyes "I know that, but I have to accept that I'm partly to blame for this as well. When the doctors release her I need you to go home with her, stay with her, make sure she's okay".

Zatanna frowned "What do you mean? Aren't you going to be taking her home?"

Dick shook his head "No, I need to make sure Lawrence is ended. I need to make sure he pays for what he did to his daughter and unborn grandchild" he said standing up from the chair. Bending down Dick lightly kissed Artemis on the forehead "Take care of her for me, please" Dick said looking at Zatanna.

Zatanna nodded her head "I will, I promise. Just be careful okay".

Dick smiled sadly "I'll try. Thank you Zatanna" he said before leaving the hospital room.

_**Line Break**_

"I want this ended, and I want it ended now Harper. Tell me your wife has something we can use to put him away for life" Dick said as he Wally, and Roy stood in one of the interrogation rooms at the police station.

"Right before you got here I got a message from Jade, she's got the evidence we need. Between her evidence and the gunman that shot you earlier rolling over on Crock, he'll be put away for life. Jason sent a message to Wally, there's a shipment coming in at midnight tomorrow, Crock will be there personally to make sure it comes in safely, along with Talia, Jade and Jason. We have to take him then" Roy said.

"Good, we'll sneak up on him from every angle. Anything that we can use against Ra's?" Dick asked.

Roy shook his head "No, he's proving to be much harder to get any evidence on, it almost looks like Crock is running the whole show on his own. Jade said she hasn't seen him at all in the past three weeks, and Crock hasn't mentioned him at all".

"If we can take down Crock, Ra's entire drug cartel will cease to exist, and it will only be worse for their cartel if we can manage to get Talia as well" Wally said.

"Which is why everything has to go smoothly tonight, there can't be any slip ups. Everything needs to be a clean take down" Roy said looking at Dick.

Dick glared at him "I know that Harper, and it will. You don't have to worry about anything". Dick said before opening the door and leaving the room.

Leaning against his locker Dick pulled out his phone, he had one missed call from Silena, five text's from Tim, and two missed calls from Artemis, along with a voicemail. Pressing play Dick held the phone to his ear _"Hey Dick its Artemis, the doctors released me I'm on my way home with Zatanna now. I was hoping you'd be the one to take me home, but Zee told me what you said and what you were doing. I don't blame you for what happened, and neither should you. I know you're going after my father with even more passion now, but I want you to be careful Dick, please just be careful. I… be careful please. Call me back please"._

Closing his eyes Dick put his phone back in his pocket where he felt something he had completely forgotten about. Pulling it out he saw it was the ultrasound picture of the baby. Tears welling in his eyes Dick dropped the picture punching the locker repeatedly until Wally ran into the room grabbing his shoulder and stopping him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Wally yelled at him.

Dick didn't say anything as he slid down the lockers, resting his head on his knees he picked up the picture, handing it to Wally.

Frowning Wally took the picture not realizing what it was at first "She's pregnant?" Wally asked shocked.

"Was. On the way to the hospital she had a miscarriage; the doctors said it was too much stress on the baby after being shot at, and then Artemis seeing me getting shot. There's no more baby" Dick said roughly his voice thick of emotion.

Wally didn't say anything except sit down next to his best friend and hug him in his time of grief.

_**Line Break**_

Artemis sat on the couch with her knees up to her chest and favorite blanket wrapped around her body as she stared blankly at the TV.

"I'm going out to pick up the Chinese food, you going to be alright?" Zatanna asked from the front door.

Artemis nodded her head "I'll be fine Zee".

"Okay I'll be back in half an hour" Zatanna said leaving the apartment.

Once the door closed Artemis once again blankly focused on the TV in front in her, occasionally checking her phone to see if Dick had called or text. After ten minutes of staring at the TV and nothing from Dick, Artemis stood up carefully moving towards the bathroom. The doctors told her she'd be sore for a couple days after the procedure and her stomach would eventually go back to being flat instead of slightly rounded. That was the worst part of the whole thing, the slightly rounded belly made her realize what she was missing every time she went to look or touch it. Hands tightly gripping the sink Artemis looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was up in a messy bun, her eyes had dark circles underneath them already and the whites of her eyes were blood shot from all the crying. She never thought of having kids, it was always her career first but when she found out she was pregnant she had never been so scared and excited in her life. Even though she wasn't very far along she had grown to love the baby that used to be growing inside of her, looking forward to the day that she would get to meet him or her. But now because of her father that day would never happen.

Anger building up inside of her Artemis once again looked at her reflection before pulling her fist back and punching the glass, causing it to shatter into pieces all around her. Breathing heavily Artemis grabbed the towel on the rack and wrapped it around her bloody knuckles, deciding it would be better to clean it in the kitchen.

Artemis had just finished cleaning her hand and wrapping it in bandages when Zatanna walked in with the food.

"Hey I stopped and rented us a movie" Zatanna said as she shut the door behind her and walking into the kitchen setting the food on the counter where she noticed the bloody towel and first aid kit. "Artemis what happened?" Zatanna asked softly looking into her best friends red swollen eyes.

"There was a miss-hap with the mirror" Artemis tried to say jokingly, but it came out cracked and broken. "I….I don't know what to do Zee" Artemis said finally releasing the tears.

Zatanna immediately pulled her best friend into her arms "I know sweetie, but I promise you it'll get better. I'm so sorry sweetie" Zatanna said as her own tears fell down her face.

**I know this is a sad horrible chapter, and I apologize for that. Trust me writing this was horrible for me, I've personally been through a miscarriage before and it's awful. I promise the story will get better and happier, and that Sportsmaster will be taken down like he deserves. There will be a happy ending and soon, I promise. I wanted this story to have a different type of style to it, instead of going straight to the happy ending I wanted to see them go through a tragic horrible event that would ultimately bring them together. I hope you guys like it, please read and review. **


End file.
